Harry Potter et la coupe du feu nouvelle version
by Noeline potter
Summary: Voici une nouvelle version de harry potter et la coupe du feu !  cherche beta pour mes fanfic merci d'avances.
1. Chapter 1 Le Portauloin

Bon voila bonne lecture bon le commencement je l'ai pris a J K Rowling une petite review please

Le Portauloin C H 1

-A trois d'accord ? Dit Harry un… deux … trois d'un même geste il saisirent chacun une anse du trophée des trois sorcier a cet instant Harry ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril ses pied avait quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus a lâcher le trophée des trois sorcier.

Celui-ci les fit atterrir brutalement sur le sol aussitôt il perdirent l'équilibres

-Où somme nous ? Demanda t'il en redressant la tête l'expression de Cédric montra qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui, il se releva et aida Harry a en faire autant et ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le parc de Poudlard de toute évidence ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres – peut être même des centaines de kilomètres car les montagnes qui entouraient le château avaient disparut.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahis par la végétation a leurs droite derrière un grand if se dessinaient, les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet.

Cédric regarda la coupe des trois sorciers, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Est ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portauloin ? Demanda t'il

-Non, répondit Harry.

Il contemplait le cimetière dans le quel régnait un silence total, légèrement inquiétant.

-Es ce que ça fait partie de la tache ? Dit le brun au blond

-Je ne sais pas répondit Cédric l'air pas très rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?

-Oui dit Harry, content que Cédric lui ait évité de le faire lui-même.

Il tirèrent chacun leurs baguette magique de leur poche Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous côté une fois encore il avait l'étrange sensation qu'on les observait.

-Quelqu'un vient dit il soudain. (Là l'histoire change)

Harry et Cédric se rapprochent de la coupe des trois sorciers qui a servit de Portauloin

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Cédric ci il arrive quoi que ce soit touche le Portauloin .Dit Harry d'une façon qui laisse place a aucune discussion ou argument.

-D'accord, dit Cédric en faisant un léger oui de la tête

Scrutant l'obscurité ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré Harry n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage mais en juger à sa démarche et à la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui.

De petite taille il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage

Lorsqu'il se fut approché d'avantage Harry eu l'impression que c'était un bébé qu'il portait dans les bras ….. Ou peut être s'agissait t'il d'une simple robe de sorcier roulé en boule ?

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette et jeta un regard en biais à Cédric qui paraissait perplexe tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette qui continuait d'avancé.

L'homme s'arrêta à coté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux pas .Pendant un instant Harry et Cédric restèrent immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les regardait.

Puis sans le moindre signe avant coureur Harry ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eu l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. De sa vie il n'avait éprouvé une t'elle souffrance.

Laissant tomber sa baguette il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouve à terre incapable de voir quoi que ce soit .C'était comme si sa tête était sur le poing de se fendre en deux.

Harry comprenant retrouve la force de hurler à Cédric ces mots

-Cédric prend le portauloin maintenant allait.

Très loin au dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aigue et glaciale

-Tue l'autre, dit la voix aigue et glaciale

Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas bien entendit quelqu'un courir et le bruit que fait le Portauloin priant pour que Cédric sens soit tiré.

Espèce d'imbécile tu l'as laissé s'en fuir !Rassuré Harry ouvra les yeux et une main le saisit l'oblige a se relevé ?


	2. Chapter 2 Le Piège

Alors qu'en pensez vous je sais vous allez dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de phrase du bouquin mais il me les fallait pour mettre en place l'intrigue.

Kiss++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Noéline potter

Salut merci aux reviewer quand je parle de scène gore cela veut dire que quelqu'un de trop jeune qui lit cette fanfic peux être choqué et effrayer car il y saura question de violence sur de nombreux chapitre

Bonne lecture laissez moi une petite review please

Le Piège C H 2

Le petit homme en capuchonné avait posé son fardeau sa baguette magique allumée, il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre sa surface de marbre, Harry eu tout juste le temps de voir un nom tremblé dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique

Tom Jedusor

Cédric atterrit à plat ventre, le nez dans l'herbe d'ont l'odeur lui emplissait les narine il resta immobile le visage choqué, il venait d'abandonner Harry Potter il se redressa puis l'hymne de Poudlard retentit son père venant a sa rencontre.

-Cédric tu as gagné bravo mon fils cria Amos Diggory

Quand il fut à ses coté il étreint Cédric mais celui-ci ne lui rend pas, surpris Amos dit

-Dit quelque chose Cédric .Dit il en regardant le jeune homme avec beaucoup de fierté le visage de celui ci exprima tout d'un coup de la tristesse et dit :

-Harry …il faut l'aider, car le trophée était un Portauloin qui nous a emmenait dans un cimetière un homme y était dans ses bras quelque chose a parlé. Ils ont Harry Potter … ils ont Harry.

Après cette phrase des murmures parcoururent la foules Cédric c'est éloigner le plus possible du trophée des trois sorcier comme ci celui ci avait la peste.

Puis Dumbledore, Rogue, Macgonagall viennent voir ce qui se passe ils ne comprennent pas la situation est très grave

-Cédric racontez moi exactement ce qui c'est passé .Dit Dumbledore soudain avec gravité celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Dans le labyrinthe Harry as était blessé par une accromentule en voulant me sauvé juste a coté du trophée des trois sorcier. Diggory jette un regard de profond dégoût vers la coupe

Comme il ne pouvait pas tenir debout et que je ne voulait pas prendre la coupe il m'as proposé qu'on l'as prennent ensembles, il m'as dit comme ça cela restera une victoire pour Poudlard et c'est ce qu'ont a fait quand on a touché le trophée nos pied ont quitté la terre

Il se trouve qu'il avait était modifié en Portauloin. Ont c'est retrouvé dans un cimetière très loin d'ici puis un homme en capuchonné a surgis je ne c'est d'où et a commencé a marché arrivé a quelque tombe de nous, je ne sais pourquoi Harry c'est écroulé. Les trois professeurs se regardent sachant bien ce que cela représente.

-Oh mon dieu par Merlin. Dit Le professeur Macgonagall les larmes aux yeux

Cédric la regarda surpris. Désolé Mr Diggory continuer s'il vous plaît.

-Donc Harry c'est écroulé en se tenant la tête et comme juste avant il m'as fait promettre de m'enfuirent par le Portauloin en cas de problème il m'as hurlé '' Cédric prend le Portauloin maintenant allait '' Alors j'ai courus vers le trophée et juste avant de saisir le Portauloin j'ai entendus une voix d'outre tombe et aigus et glaciale crier tue l'autre au moment ou je saisissait l'anse de la coupe Harry lui est resté las bas. Dit il en baissant la tête

Dumbledore comprit rapidement que l'inscription de Harry aux tournois n'était qu'un piège et du coin de l'œil, il vit Maugrey disparaître c'était incompréhensible en temps normal l'ancien auror serait venus voir ce qui se passe , alors comme Séverus était a ses coté il lui dit

-Séverus suivait Maugrey je crois qu'il c'est quelque chose sur cette affaire j'arrive immédiatement ne le lâcher pas des yeux. Le professeur Rogue esquissa puis partit a la suite de Fol oeil.

Bon voila la chapitre 2 est finis quoi vous ne voulez pas bon je continue un petit peu alors ? (Bon allez d'accord)

- Dans un cimetière très loin de Poudlard -

L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale.

Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait une respiration brève, haletante. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main a laquelle il manquait un doigt. Harry sut alors qui se cachait sous le capuchon. C'était Queudvert.

- Vous ! S'exclama t'il

Queudvert qui avait finit d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas .Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisies de tremblement in contrôlable tripotant maladroitement les nœuds. Lorsqu il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire de mouvement .Queudvert tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche pour le bâillonnait. La baguette de Harry gi a ses pieds

Puis sans un mot s'éloigna. La robe de sorcier en boule que Harry avait tout d'abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe a l'intérieur quelque chose semblait s'agiter et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire a nouveau mal…

(Je passe l'histoire du chaudron et du serpent mais tous les deux sont bien las vous êtes d'accord)

Le chaudron de pierre que Harry avait vus Queudvert poussait jusqu'à la tombe ou il est ligoté était apparemment remplis d'eau. Harry l'entendait clapoter .La chose qui est enveloppait dans la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance , comme si elle essayait de se libérer . Soudain des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Il s'échappait une épaisse vapeur du chaudron le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Harry entendit à nouveau la voix aigue et glacée :

-Dépêche toi dit elle

A présent toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

-C'est prêt maître.

-Maintenant …... dit la voix glacée.

Queudevert déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

C'était comme si Queudvert avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante visqueuse, aveugle mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire .La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouverte d'écaille grossière, d'un noir rougeâtre.

Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles graciles et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un t'elle visage

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelque gestes.

Queudvert souleva la créature avec répugnance et dans se mouvement son capuchon tomba révélant son visage souffreteux puis il transporta la chose jusqu'au chaudron et la déposa a l'intérieur il y eu un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface .Harry entendit son corps frêle heurté avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

« Que cette chose se noie pensa Harry sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais…. Qu'elle se noie …. » Queudvert parlait.

-Que les ossement du père donné en toute ignorance fassent renaître son fils !

Au pied de Harry la tombe grinça. Horrifié il vit de la poussière s'élever dans les airs puis obéissant a Queudevert tomber petit a petit dans le chaudron le liquide est devenus bleu vif ressemblant a un poison

Queudevert sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard a la fine lame argenté des sanglot hachèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

-Que la chair du serviteur donné vo – volontairement- fasse – revivre – son – maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, la main a laquelle il manquait un doigt puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au dessus de lui.

Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste .Il ferma étroitement les yeux , les paupière closes , mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard . Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudvert et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent qui venait du chaudron traversa ses paupières closes

Queudvert gémissait et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry s'aperçu de la présence de l'homme devant lui (Moi je dirais plutôt le traître !).

-Que le – s – sang de l'ennemi … pris par la force …. Ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry essaya de se débattre inutilement contre ses liens solidement attaché mais ne pu rien faire il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétré dans le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement de la manche de sa robe déchiré.

Queudvert appuya le goulot d'un flacon contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

Puis il retourna auprès du chaudron et déversa le contenu du flacon et le liquide devient blanc

Et bouillonne.

« Pourvu que la chose se soit noyée songea Harry, pourvu que tout ait raté …. »

Puis soudain un panache de vapeur s'éleva a la surface formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre ni Queudvert ni quoi que ce soit …

« Tout a raté pensa t'il…..que la chose soit morte.. »

Mais presque aussitôt une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron

-Habille moi dit la voix aigue et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Queudvert qui était tombé par la douleur se releva et de sa main unique passa l'étoffe sur la tête de son maître dans lequel jadis avait était enveloppée le propriétaire de la voix.

Celui-ci sortit du chaudron .Il regarda Harry ….. et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemar pendant trois ans .Plus livide qu'une tête de mort , les yeux écarlate grand et ouverts , le nez plat avec deux fente en guise de narines à la manière des serpents Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.

Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers Harry et éclata d'un rire aigue, glaciale et sans joie

(Je passe le moment ou Voldy redonne une main a Queudevert ainsi que l'appel au mange mort, les toutou de ce serpent)

Voldemort s'avança lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Harry .Puis il leva sa baguette et prononça ''Endoloris !

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur .Il avait l'impression que ses os

étaient en feu , et que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice , ses yeux devenu comme fous ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites , il n'avait plus qu'une envie : Que tout finisse…que tout sombre dans les ténèbres ….. Plus qu'une envie mourir…..

Puis la douleur disparu .Il restait sans réaction et ne pouvant tenir debout Harry n'étant plus retenu que part les cordes qui le liaient a la pierre tombale du père de Voldemort

Quand Harry fut enfin détacher il eu pendant une fraction de seconde la vaste tentation de s'enfuir, mais sa jambe blessé trembla sous son poids tandis qu'il reprenait son équilibre sur la tombe envahis de végétation

Queudvert recula ramassa la baguette de Harry au sol revient vers lui et la lui mit brutalement dans la main sans le regarder.

-On t'a appris à te battre en duel Harry Potter ? Dit Voldemort à voix basse, ses yeux rouges étincelant dans l'obscurité.

-Nous devons nous saluer Harry, dit Voldemort. Allons il faut respecter les usages ….Dumbledore serait content que tu montre ta bonne éducation….. Incline toi devant la mort Harry.

Harry ne s'inclina pas .Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Voldemort jouer avec lui avant qu'il le tue.

-J'ai dit : incline – toi insista Voldemort en levant sa baguette magique.

Harry sentit son échine se courber malgré lui, accause d'un sort de face de serpent. Les mange mort autour applaudissait.

- Très bien dit Voldemort. Maintenant affronte moi comme un homme …. Droit et fier comme est mort ton père …..Allez en garde

Avant que Harry ait peu le moindre geste il fut frappé encore une par l'endoloris, il ressentit la même chose il fut projeté par terre ils se mit a hurler comme jamais il avait hurler dans sa vie .Une fois que Voldemort (Face de serpent) arrêta sont sortilège Harry était agité de tremblement incontrôlable.

-On va faire une petite pause dit Voldemort ses narines de serpent se dilaté par l'excitation, ça ta fait mal n'est- ce pas Harry ? Tu aimerais pas que je recommence je crois ?

Harry ne répondit pas .Il allait mourir comme ses parents et ne pourrait rien faire mais il n'allait pas laissez Voldemort jouer avec lui. Il n'allait pas lui obéir …. Il n'allait pas le supplier …..

-Je t'ai demander si tu aimerais que je recommence reprit Voldemort répond moi Impero

Harry éprouva la sensation que son esprit se vidait toutes pensée …C'était une telle félicité de ne penser a rien … réponds « non. … Un simple non … Réponds simplement non. »

« Je ne répondrais pas dit une voix plus forte encore, quelque part dans sa tête, je ne répondrait pas….. »

-Je ne répondrais rien du tout !Dit Harry

-Tu ne veux pas répondre reprit Voldemort « non … » Harry l'obéissance est une vertu je vais devoir te l'enseigner aujourd'hui et tous les jours a venir tu n'est pas content tu vas resté en vie enfin pour l'instant oh bien sur tu risque de ne pas trop apprécier !

Voila le chapitre 2 est finis qu'es ce que vous en pensez laissez une petite review merci d'avances kiss++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Noéline potter a très bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Le Traître se Dévoile C H 3

A Poudlard Maugrey avait regagniez sont bureau c'etait enfermait il avait commençait a rassemblait ces choses ainsi que ses petite fiole en chantonnant et parlant pour lui-même.

-Le seigneur et de retour j'ai réussis Potter n'ais plus une menace. Puis subitementil commença a ressentir l'effet du polynectar s'évaporais de son corps .

C'est fut ce moment que dans un grand fracas avait volé la porte du bureau en eclat et maugrey fut stupefixer par un eclair rouge dans la glace a l'ennemis on pouvait voir Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et rogue d'ailleur tous trois se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte rogue était arrivait bien avant eux attendant derrière la porte patiemment que ses collègues arrive rogue pointa sa baguette sur la tête Maugrey pour l'empêchait de s'échappé

-Vous n'êtes pas Alastor Maugrey qui êtes vous ? Dit Dumbledore

Séverus trouve une fiole et sens le contenu de la fiole

-C'est du polynectar .Dit il surprit en pensant que Potter lui avait dit la vérité.

-Séverus s'il vous plait allait me cherché le plus fort véritasérum que vous possédez !

-J'en est justement sur moi tenait professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la fiole que lui tendait le directeur des serpentard et obligea Maugrey à avaler le liquide puis s'agenouilla de façon de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je répète ma question êtes vous Alastor Maugrey ? Comme un robot l'homme répondit

-Non .A ce moment le polynectar prend fin la jambe de bois tomba cédant la place a une vrai, puis se fut l'œil magique qui tomba au sol en tournoyant a 360 % puis le visage parsemé de cicatrice change également.

-Croupton ! S'exclama Rogue en se figeant. Barty Croupton jr

- Mon dieu ! S'écria le professeur Macgonagall en s'immobilisant à son tour les yeux écarquillés

- Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour vous faire passez pour mort et vous enfuir D' Azkaban mais après tout pour l'instant ce qui nous intéresse dans l'immédiat c'est de savoir ou est Harry Potter

-Potter doit être en ce moment même dans le cimetière a 1000 kilomètre d'ici ou qui devait atterrir ou mon maître voulait qu'il soit pour pouvoir renaître grâce au sang du gosse et après il devait le torturait puis le tué. Dit il comme ci il racontait sa journée de travail.

Séverus Rogue siffla un juron alors que Macgonagall avait pâli en entendant que Voldemort avait prévus de torturer le garçon puis le tuer.

-Albus oh mon dieu il faut le retrouvait le plus vite possible .Cette fois sens n'était trop Rogue s'approcha a nouveau du fils Croupton et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette mais cette fois sur la tempe de Barty jr.

-Non Séverus ne faites pas ça. Celui ci ne retira pas sa baguette .Séverus je vais plutôt vous envoyez prévenir la famille de Harry qu'il a disparut.

Rogue esquissa enleva sa baguette de la tempe du mange mort et sortit de la pièce sens rien rajoutait de plus.

-Minerva s'il vous plait allait chercher le chien noir qui attend assis devant le potager de Hagrid et emmener le a mon bureau.

Celle ci esquissa et à son tour quitta le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et partit effectuer la tache que son directeur lui a donnait, il ne resta que dans la pièce Dumbledore et Croupton jr.

C'est a ce moment que arriva Fudge accompagnait de deux Auror bien connus du directeur de Poudlard.

Fudge se figea sur place en reconnaissant le fils Croupton.

-Très loin d'ici dans un cimetière-

Pendant ce temps Harry souffrait d'une fracture à la jambe faites par l'accromentule plus les sortilèges Doloris comble de tout Voldemort à décidait de le maintenir conscient et en vie pour s'amuser avec lui.

-Je sais que Potter vous a causez à tous des désagrément enfin presque tous approchez

Harry allongeait au sol voulait plus qu'une chose mourir au lieu de cela il sentit qu'on le soulevait de force par la magie il se retrouva debout à nouveau devant Lucius Malfoy, Mac Nair, Queudvert, Voldemort, Harry comprit qu'il allait énormément souffrir mais une pensé le fait sourire Cédric est vivant.

-Tu souris alors que tu vas être torturé. Dit Voldemort d'une voix sifflante et doucereuse

-La sss dur sss vie sss du ssss survivant ssss .Dit Harry en fourche langue

Que vas t'il se passé ?

Voila le chapitre 3 est finis a bientôt kiss ++++++ Noéline Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Encore deux chapitre comme celui-ci et je clos celle ci pour en démarrer une autre la suite directe de celle là.

Ouf faite Fénix tu voulais une suite a une lettre qui changent une vie c'est le Harry / Hermione tu peux allait lire il y a un chapitre supplémentaire

Bonne lecture a tous merci de ne pas oubliez la petite review qui me fait toujours plaisir

Je Sombre C H 4

Voldemort regardait Harry avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres et sa baguette pointait sur lui et un rire sans joie sortait de sa bouche.

« Oh la la je craint le pire j'aime pas qu'il me regarde comme ça l'autre psychopathe …. » pensa Harry Potter

Voldemort se retourna vers le petit homme a la main d'argent et lui fit signe de s'approchait de lui.

-As toi l'honneur Queudvert après tout c'est parent étaient tes amies avant que tu les trahissent non ? Montre lui combien tu aimais ses parents. Dit l'homme à la tête de serpent

Queudvert s'avança vers Harry et pour la première fois depuis le début, il avait croiser les émeraude de Harry qui le fusiller du regard et l'accuser.

-Espèce d'ordure ! Cracha Harry de façon venimeuse en crachant au visage de Peter Pettigrow

Queudvert s'essuya d'une main tremblante le visage du cracha de Harry

-Allons Harry se langages n'est pas adapter pour un jeune homme tel que toi ! Dit d'une voix froide le seigneur des ténèbres

-JE VOUS EMMERDE ! Cria Harry a l'en contre du seigneur noir

Pettigrow braqua sa baguette qui tremblait accause de ces tremblements violents sur l'adolescent aux cheveux noir et en bataille

-Blessurum. Dit Queudvert la voix tremblante le résulta fut que la coupure de Harry au creux de son bras se rouvre et devient plus profonde du sang coule a nouveau de la plaie

Harry braqua ses émeraudes flamboyant sur le rat avec dégoût et pure haine celui-ci sursauta car le regard de Harry faisait vraiment peur.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçus au seigneur des ténèbres Alors ce gamin est capable de ressentir de la haine ….

Lucius poussa brutalement Queudvert de ou il était et prend sa place un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oh lui il est vraiment maléfique on me dirait que Satan est son père je le croirais sens problème j'aime pas ce sourire de vainqueur …. » pensa t'il

Le blond aristocrate désigna une partie du corps de Harry avec sa baguette et prononça

-Corumsempra. Aussitôt le sort dit Harry avait sentit sur lui comme une lame bien aiguisé qui s'enfonçait dans chaque partie sélectionnée de sa chair a présent une marque de lame avait déchiré deux partit de sa tenue de champion de Poudlard des cottes jusqu'au bassin et Harry perdait une grosse quantité de sang par ses coupure profondes il gémit de douleur.

Les deux partit déchirées de sa tenue de sorcier c'était répandu sur la tombe du père de Voldemort '' Tom Jedusor ''

-Bravo Lucius tu es devenue inventif et j'adore ça, à présent Macnair a toi l'honneur. Lucius laissa sa place à son collègue.

Le bourreau qui était venue une fois a Poudlard pour tuer l'hippogriffe appeler Buck et qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas put car mystérieusement l'animal avait disparut celui-ci était à présent face a Harry

Harry voyait de moins en moins clair mais il se battait pour ne pas laisser les ténèbres l'emporter trop facilement sont sang ruisselant sur son vêtement de sorcier, l'adolescent se demandait ce que le bourreau attendait pour lui envoyait un sort ?

Dans un coin Crab et Goyle senior riaient bêtement comme deux abrutis sans cervelle

Harry perdit patience imagina que l'homme devant luit était un gros serpent et siffla en fourche langue ses mots.

-Vas sss y sss salle sss bâtard ssss sans ssss couilles ssss. Puis il cracha du sang sur les chaussures du toutou de Voldemort.

Le seigneur noire ricana comme un fou en entendant Harry injurier un de ses mange mort

-Qu'es ce qu'il a dit seigneur Voldemort ? Dit il en regardant l'adolescent qui est appelé par les gens le survivant qui cherchait un moyen de l'énervé.

-Oh rien du tout Macnair c'est sans importance cette enfant as juste besoins d'être recadré et de beaucoup de fermeté et des correction. Harry se mit a tremblé comme une feuille ses jambes n'allait pas tardé as cédez as nouveau sous son poids.

« Eh ben je crois Tom s'entendrait super bien avec mon oncle et ma tante dans ce cas ….Pensa Harry avec beaucoup de sarcasme »

-Bon alors dans ce cas Ouisetum. Dit il en pointant la tête de Harry a la grande surprise du jeune homme rien ne se produisit, le mange mort releva sa baguette et dit '' Vudisparum ''

Harry crut que les deux sort avait ratée mais tout d'un coup une douleur abominable lui explosa les tympan un filet de sang sortit de ses deux oreilles il hurla de douleur en plaquant ses main sur ses oreilles son rythme cardiaque c'était accéléré et quand il reprit le dessus ce fut une autre douleur insupportable qui l'attaqua il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait les deux yeux puis soudain il eu l'impression de recevoir de l'azote dans les yeux car un froid , brûlant lui brûla les pupilles , la douleur était t'elle que Harry était tombait a genoux sur l'herbe

Voldemort c'était réjouis de ce spectacle il avait vus des oreille de Harry du sang coulé et ses yeux se recouvrir d'un voile laiteux et finalement tombait a genoux en gémissant des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Que m'avait vous fait espèce de dégénéré mental. Dit il en se battant pour calmer sa respiration car ne plus entendre et voire le paniquèrent grandement et aussi il se battait contre les ténèbres voulant l'emportait avec lui.

- Little Winning Privet Drive-

Le professeur avançait dans Little Winning habillé en moldus car on était chez les moldu ils ignorent qu'il y a des sorcier il repéra facilement le numéro 4 de la rue il pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la maison

Une fois arrivée a la porte il frappa il entendit des lourd pas se dirigée vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvra sur homme avec une moustache de morse aussi imposant que Crab senior

« Non cette homme fait au moins deux fois Crab senior … Bon il attend que je parle.. Hum »

-Mr Dursley je suppose, je suis venu vous apprendre que votre neveu Harry. Séverus n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le morse lui ferma la porte au nez ce qui ne plut pas a notre chère professeur de potion.

Celui ci frappa a nouveau cette fois ce fut une femme avec un cou de girafe et maigre et des yeux vert qui vient ouvrir la porte.

-Que voulez vous il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici. Dit elle en regardant pardessus la tête de l'homme sa voisine en face les regardé discuté avec un grand intérêt

-Qui a dit Potter j'ai seulement dit Harry moi .La sœur de Lily pâlit et allait refermer la porte a son tour mais le directeur de serpentard qui commençait sérieusement a perdre patience retient la porte de son pied et entre de le Hlm.

Aussitôt le cousin de Harry qui se trouvait dans le couloir fonça à la cuisine les mains sur son imposant derrière.

- Bon sang vous allez m'écouter maintenant je suis venu vous dire que pendant la dernière étape du tournois des trois sorcier votre neveu c'est fait enlever.

L'oncle de Harry était devenu violet et vociféra cela a Séverus Rogue (Ah mon avis Vernon aurait du se la fermer)

-Allez vous en vous êtes un monstre de son espèce marge as raison vous avez tous une tare bon a noyer

Rogue ne prit plus la peine de rester poli et lança un regard noir et glaciale a M Dursley et siffla ces mots.

-Comment m'avez vous appelais moldu vous devriez vous regardait plus souvent dans une glace. Séverus respira fortement pour reprendre son calme. Bon je ne suis pas la pour vous apprendre la politesse, je disait donc que votre neveu est en danger de mort c'est le professeur Dumbledore qu'il m'as dit de venir vous prévenir.

-Se bon rien n'as se que il mérite j'espère une chose c'est qu'il lui arrivera la même choses que as ses bons a rien de parent, je vois même pas pourquoi nous lui avons donnez une chambres a ses 11 ans.

Cette fois sens était trop Séverus sortit sa baguette de sa poche rapidement et pointa l'homme et un sort informulé le frappa, celui ci s'écroula comme une statue sur le sol, le professeur de potion retira d'une autres de ses poches un flacon de véritasérum et la déboucha et en fit tomber deux gouttes dans la bouche du moldu en surpoids.

Séverus c'était accroupit pour garder le contact visuelle avec l'oncle de Harry Potter il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie du gosse.

-Maintenant raconté moi comment Harry Potter as était traité en arrivant dans votre maison jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Dit il avec dégoût après l'avoir libéré du stupéfix , alors il écouta Vernon Dursley dire au combien il avait maltraité l'enfant et surtout haï ce garçon, alors les rumeur a l'école était vrai.

Quand il quitta la maison de ses abrutis il fulminait contre cela, le directeur et contre lui-même l'enfance de celui qui a survécu avait était le même genre d'enfance que la sienne.

- Retour au cimetière -

Harry aveuglé et rendu sourd eu son cœur qui accéléra sous la panique grandissante ne sachant pas ce que face de serpent allait faire

- Crab, Goyle faites lui perdre connaissance avec un sort en même temps. Dit Voldemort les yeux flamboyant de vengeance avec une voix doucereuse.

Crab et Goyle s'approchèrent de la scène et levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et prononce.

-Etranglesiamus. Harry avait sentit soudain des mains invisibles lui serrer le cou l'air commençait a lui manquer de ses mains mais inutilement il essaya d'enlevait ceux qui essayait de l'étouffé. Soudain les ténèbres gagnèrent la partie et l'emmenèrent avec eux il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Voldemort qui avait vus Harry essayait de résisté au sort c'était délecter du spectacle offert a ses yeux puis finalement le corps de l'enfant s'affaissait sur le sol recouvert d'herbe après avoir fermer les yeux.

Les sort des deux molosses avait cessait a ce moment le lord noir pointa sa baguette sur le garçon inconscient et prononce '' The Devil Home cachot '' Le corps inerte de Harry Potter disparut pour allez ?

Aussitôt après Voldemort transplana ainsi que ses fidèles ils en oublièrent quelque chose de très important. Au pied d'une tombe brillait à la lumière des étoiles la baguette du jeune Harry Potter recouverte de tache de sang.

Voila le chapitre 4 est finis merci de me laissez une petite review kiss+++++++++ Venice


End file.
